


Moon

by PunchyPomeloPeach



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post Redemption Jasper, Stargazing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchyPomeloPeach/pseuds/PunchyPomeloPeach
Summary: You take Jasper to the spot where she found her peace for some stargazing.





	Moon

“Do you remember this place?” 

“Kind of. It's where we fell asleep in the flowers, right?” 

You hummed and nodded, as you carefully stepped over a tree root in the path to the meadow you had discovered a few years ago out in the countryside. It was a lovely, secluded grove of wild flowers, surrounded by hardwood trees that you could always count on to turn the warmest hues of red and orange in the fall.

Red and orange. Like her. 

You had brought her here once before; she was still corrupted then. You had hoped that the place would help her somehow, and help it did. When you woke up the next morning she was no longer a beast, but her old self. 

Jasper's eyes glowed softly in the low light of late dusk as you guided her through the wooded trail you had walked many times. 

“Are we getting close?” 

“Yeah,” you breathed, as you gently parted a stray branch out of the way. You could see the clearing now, and you quickened your pace slightly. “We're here.” 

Her eyes flitted down to the blankets and pillows you had set up for the night, and then to you, her eyebrows arched in mild confusion. 

“What's all this for?” she gestured to your set-up, and you smiled, a little nervous, and a little embarrassed. 

“Ok, listen,” you began slowly. “I know you've probably been to the farthest corners of space and seen things I and the rest of humanity could only dream of seeing and I'm sure stars are nothing new to you but,” you paused, “have you ever just took time to look at them?” 

She playfully scoffed. “Look at the stars-” she glanced up towards the sky which was now almost completely black, speckled with stars of varying brightness, size and colour, and it immediately had her full attention. Jasper's eyes were fixated on the sky, and you couldn't help but smile at her as they darted from star to star. 

You tenderly took her hand in yours and led her towards the blankets you had set up for a night of stargazing. She still had her head back, mouth slightly agape in wonder at the sight of the celestial bodies twinkling above her in the dark expanse. 

“Here,” you got her attention away from the sky for a moment to get her to sit on the blankets with you. Almost immediately she turned back towards it, looking somewhat upset. 

“What's wrong? If it's ok to ask,” you said, just above a whisper, hoping to not break the calm atmosphere you delicately created once again.

She hesitated, but answered. 

“I haven't seen the sky like this in a long time,” she said, with an almost unnoticeable shake in her voice. You knew what she meant; she was remembering her past. Her sisters. Her Diamond. 

You squeezed her hand in yours. “Do you want to talk about it?” You offered. 

She rubbed her face with her free hand. “Not right now,” she said quietly. You decided to change the subject by pointing out a familiar constellation. 

“There's the Big Dipper,” you gestured, and her gaze slowly followed your hand. 

“The big what,” she grumbled, looking back at you, unbelieving. 

“The Big Dipper!” You said again. “Look, there's the handle and the…” you trailed off, as her expression looked more and more confused with every word. You grabbed your space book out of your bag, and set it on your lap. You flipped through the pages, looking for the pullout star map to show her what you meant. Jasper watched you, the corners of her mouth pulling up at the sight of you putting full concentration on the book. 

“There!” you exclaimed, proudly holding the star map towards her. “A long time ago, humans used the stars to navigate, and we started noticing that some stars make little pictures,” you explained, and Jasper took the map and tried finding the ‘pictures’ in the sky. “We call them constellations.”

“What even is a dipper?” She asked, brows furrowed. 

“It's like a pot! Like what humans use to make different kinds of food,” you answered. She nodded, understanding. She went back to finding constellations one by one, and asking about some she didn't fully understand. 

“Signis?” she pursed her lips, looking hard at the cluster of stars on the map. 

“It's a swan,” you explained. “There's the long neck, the body, and the wings.” 

“Ah.” 

This went on for a long time, until Jasper found every visible constellation. Both of you laid down, comfortably nested in the blankets. She had a slight smile on her face, and it made you feel warm inside.

“So,” you started, turning to lay on your side towards her. “Which one is your favourite?” 

Jasper looked pensive for a moment, then grinned. “Orian. But the Big Dipper is a close second,” she admitted. “You?” 

“Hmm,” you pondered. “I don't really have a favourite constellation, I like them all.” Jasper raised one brow at you. “But,” you continued, “my favourite thing in the sky is...that,” you said, pointing at the moon. 

“The moon?” She chuckled, “But it's so small and barren, even more so than the earth; there's nothing special about it. Not anymore.” 

You sighed and rolled back facing towards the sky. “Maybe to you it isn't special but to me, the moon was always this fantastical, faraway place, that no one could go to, no matter how bad you wanted to.” You made a point by reaching your outstretched hand upwards, and then slowly dropping it.

Jasper stared at you, with an idea, a plan, forming in her mind. 

“If,” she began. “If you could go to the moon, would you?” 

You looked at her. “Of course I would. But there's no way for me to.” 

If you didn't know any better, you would have sworn her eyes lit up brighter for a moment as she quickly took your hand. 

“I promise you, we will visit the moon.” 

You felt your face warm as she stared at you intensely, your hand clutched between both of hers. 

“H-how?” You stumbled on your words. 

“You'll see,” she replied.

She gently let go of your hands as you let out a soft yawn. She knew that meant you were tired, and needed to sleep. “Here,” she pulled a blanket up over you, and made sure you had a pillow. 

“Thanks,” you said sleepily, your eyelids drooping. Quickly, you found slumber, and Jasper would soon follow, but for the time being, she stared at the moon, reminiscing. She looked back at you, and allowed herself a real smile. Then she settled into sleep alongside you, like she had weeks ago in the very same meadow. 

The visit to the moon would be the first debt she felt you owed to you for helping her heal. The first of many, and that too, was a promise.


End file.
